Atlantic University Sport
Atlantic University Sport is a conference in Canadian Interuniversity Sport (CIS). The AUS men's hockey league is an 8-team top tier scholastic league operating in the provinces of New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island, Nova Scotia, and Newfoundland and Labrador. The other current conferences in the CIS are the Canada West Universities Athletic Association (CWUAA) and Ontario University Athletics (OUA). *AUS Hockey Site *AUS Wikipedia *List of AUS Seasons Previous Conferences *1910: Maritime Intercollegiate Athletic Association (MIAA) *1949: Atlantic Intercollegiate Athletic Association (AIAA) *1968: Atlantic Universities Athletic Association (AUAA) *1999: Atlantic University Sport (AUS) :Note - The foregoing were name changes, none involved teams switching conferences. LINK: *History of CIS Participating Universities *Acadia Axemen *Dalhousie Tigers *Moncton Aigles Bleus *New Brunswick Varsity Reds *Prince Edward Island Panthers (formerly St. Dunstan's Saints) *St. Francis-Xavier X-Men *Saint Mary's Huskies *St. Thomas Tommies Formerly Participating Universities *Cape Breton Capers *MUN Seahawks *Mount Allison Mounties Formerly Participating Universities - no longer AUS members *Nova Scotia Technical College *St. Joseph's University *University of King's College Champions :1920 St. Francis Xavier University :1921 Dalhousie University :1922 Dalhousie University :1923 Dalhousie University :1924 St. Francis Xavier University :1925 :1926 St. Francis Xavier University :1927 St. Francis Xavier University :1928 St. Francis Xavier University :1929 St. Francis Xavier University :1930 Saint Mary's University :1931 Mount Allison University :1932 Mount Allison University :1933 Mount Allison University :1934 University of New Brunswick :1935 Mount Allison University :1936 St. Francis Xavier University :1937 St. Francis Xavier University :1938 Mount Allison University :1939 Mount Allison University :1940 Acadia University :1941 St. Francis Xavier University :1942 Saint Mary's University :1943 St. Francis Xavier University :1944 St. Francis Xavier University :1945 St. Francis Xavier University :1946 St. Francis Xavier University :1947 St. Dunstan's University :1948 Acadia University :1949 Acadia University :1950 St. Francis Xavier University :1951 St. Francis Xavier University :1952 St. Francis Xavier University :1953 not awarded :1954 St. Francis Xavier University :1955 St. Francis Xavier University :1956 St. Francis Xavier University :1957 St. Francis Xavier University :1958 St. Francis Xavier University :1959 St. Francis Xavier University :1960 University of New Brunswick :1961 St. Thomas University :1962 University of New Brunswick :1963 St. Francis Xavier University :1964 University of New Brunswick :1965 St. Dunstan's University :1966 St. Francis Xavier University :1967 St. Francis Xavier University :1968 St. Francis Xavier University :1969 Saint Mary's University :1970 Saint Mary's University :1971 Saint Mary's University :1972 Saint Mary's University :1973 Saint Mary's University :1974 Saint Mary's University :1975 Saint Mary's University :1976 St. Francis Xavier University (University of Moncton also qualified for regionals) :1977 Saint Mary's University :1978 St. Francis Xavier University (University of Moncton also qualified as host) :1979 Dalhousie University :1980 University of Moncton :1981 University of Moncton * :1982 University of Moncton * :1983 University of Moncton :1984 University of New Brunswick :1985 University of Prince Edward Island :1986 University of Moncton :1987 University of Prince Edward Island :1988 University of Prince Edward Island :1989 University of Moncton :1990 University of Moncton * :1991 University of Prince Edward Island :1992 Acadia University :1993 Acadia University * :1994 Acadia University :1995 University of Moncton * :1996 Acadia University * :1997 University of New Brunswick :1998 University of New Brunswick * (Acadia University also qualified as national wild-card) :1999 University of Moncton :2000 University of New Brunswick :2001 St. Thomas University (St. Francis Xavier University also qualified as national wild-card) :2002 Saint Mary's University :2003 University of New Brunswick (St. Francis Xavier University also qualified as substitute host) :2004 St. Francis Xavier University * (University of New Brunswick also qualified as nhost) :2005 University of Moncton :2006 Acadia University :2007 University of Moncton (University of New Brunswick* also qualified as substitute host and St. Francis Xavier University also qualified as national wild-card) :2008 University of New Brunswick (University of Moncton also qualified as host) :2009 Saint Mary's University (University of New Brunswick also qualified as national wild-card) :2010 Saint Mary's University * :2011 University of New Brunswick * (St. Francis Xavier University also qualified as substitute host) :2012 University of New Brunswick (University of Moncton also qualified as substitute host) :2013 University of New Brunswick * (Saint Mary's University also qualified as national wild-card) :2014 Acadia University * Denotes CIS champion Note: University of New Brunswick won the CIS championship in 2007 as the host team. Also see National links: *'Canadian Interuniversity Sport' *List of University Cup Playoffs Western links: *'Canada West Universities Athletic Association' *'Great Plains Athletic Conference' *List of CWUAA Seasons *List of GPAC Seasons *List of WIAA Seasons *List of WCIAU Seasons Atlantic links: *'Atlantic University Sport' *List of AUS Seasons Ontario-Quebec links: *'Ontario University Athletics' *[[RSEQ (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)|'RSEQ' (formerly Quebec Student Sports Federation)]] *'Quebec-Ontario Athletic Association' *'Ontario Intercollegiate Athletic Association' *'Ottawa St Lawrence Conference' *List of OUA Seasons *List of OUAA Seasons *List of QUAA Seasons *List of OSLC Seasons *List of QOAA Seasons *List of OIAA Seasons *List of CIAU Central Seasons *List of Intermediate Intercollegiate Seasons (1902-03 to 1938-39) *Ontario-Quebec Intermediate Intercollegiate series (1902-03 to 1934-35) *Senior Intercollegiate League (1945-46) *International Intercollegiate League (from 1936-37 to 1939-40) *West Point Weekend College links: *Canadian Colleges Athletic Association *Alberta Colleges Athletic Conference *British Columbia Intercollegiate Hockey League *Manitoba Colleges Athletic Conference *Ontario Colleges Athletic Association Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Ice hockey leagues